Pierre Howlett
Pierre Howlett (b. September 2, 1987) is a mutant and a werewolf. He is the oldest son of Wolverine and Scarlet Witch, and the grandson of Magneto and Magdalena Frost. He is a founding member of the X-Men Kids. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, hailing from the Kaguya clan and a member of Team (?). He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Betamon. Pierre is a member of the Howlett family and the Eisenhardt family. 'History' Early Years On September 2nd, 1987, the X-Men Wanda "Scarlet Witch" Maximoff and James "Wolverine" Howlett had their first child, Pierre. About five years after his birth, his parents divorced, and James was left with Pierre and his younger brother, Max, to Canada while Wanda left with Selena (Pierre's younger sister) to go live at the Xavier Institute with Vision and their two children together (Thomas and William). On occasion, Max and Pierre would visit Selena and their mother, and vice versa. When Pierre was about 13 years old, he activated his powers, and was taken by Wolverine to the Xavier School to stay. However, Max would stay with his father in Canada. Xavier institute X-Men Kids 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Regenerative Healing Factor: Pierre's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Pierre's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of Werewolf's healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. Adamantium plays a crucial role in the speed of Pierre's healing as well because of the fact that it produces a poison that his immune system fights off regularly. It is said that without the Adamantium his healing rate increases. *''Foreign Chemical Immunity:'' Pierre's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. *''Immunity to Disease:'' Pierre's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Pierre possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans can't or to hear at much greater distances. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Werewolf can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Pierre's Mutant Healing Factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Pierre has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains and he supports the weight of a dozen men with one arm. Pierre's strength is enough to allow him to press somewhere in excess of 800 lbs but not more than 2 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Pierre's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Pierre can sustain himself at peak capacity for 36 hours. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Pierre's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Pierre's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. *''Insulated Weather Adaptation:'' Pierre's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. *''Retarded Aging:'' In addition, Pierre's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Adamantium Claws: Pierre's skeleton includes six retractable one-foot-long adamantium claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Pierre can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his Healing Factor. Pierre can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his hands, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of adamantium. The adamantium claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. Adamantium Form: Pierre has the ability to convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic adamantium form. He is able to transform into this armor-like state at will (the process is virtually instantaneous) and remain in that form almost as long as he will, however the longest time pierre have seen in the form is 8 days. Once in his armored form he remains so until he consciously wills himself back to normal. If he is rendered unconscious, however, he spontaneously reverts to his normal form. While in the armored state, Pierre possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form. The conversion from flesh and bone to adamantium is accomplished by a psionic whole-brain interface with an ionic form of osmium, an extremely dense metal, located in another dimension. In willing the act of transformation, Pierre actually exchanges osmium atoms for his carbon atoms. The psionic interface with the other dimension re-creates all of Pierre's body in functionally similar organic ionic-osmium materials. The process by which Pierre gains additional mass from an unknown, perhaps extra-dimensional, force remains unknown. Pierre can become partially or selectively armored. *''Superhuman Strength:'' After transforming into his armored state, Pierre possesses vast superhuman strength. As a teenager, he was sufficiently strong enough to lift about 70 tons. However, as a fully mature adult, his strength has increased to the point that he is able to lift up to 100 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Also, while in armored form, Pierre' musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' In his armored form Pierre is almost indestructible the only thing that could get through his armor is Vabranium. Powers as a Werewolf Superhuman Strength: Pierre is much stronger than any human. He is not as strong as a vampire whilst in is human form but when it is a full moon he can become more powerful than certain vampires. Superhuman Speed: Pierre is extremely faster than any human. He can use this ability in either Human or wolf form. Under the full moon, Werewolves can use their speed in wolf form to even swiftly chase down vampires. Superhuman Agility: Pierre possess superhuman agility. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Superhuman Durability: Pierre can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. He can also exert himselve without much tire. Healing Factor: Pierre possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, his body will heal near instantaneously. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires, even in human form. Superhuman Senses: Pierre have the extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. Anger: When a Werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a Vampire. Full Moon: Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. High body temperature: Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for some vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. Shapeshifting: Pierre can transform att will. When he was younger he would always transform when it was a full moon, but now he can controll it. Powers as a Shinigami Master Swordsman: Pierre is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Shunpo Expert: Pierre is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time, enough to be as fast as the average captain. Kidō Expert: Pierre possesses considerable knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though he generally use incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. Hakuda Master: Pierre can take on average armed opponents and those many times his size easily. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, combining both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. Immense Spiritual Power: Pierre possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, he possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His Reiatsu is dark green. Hollow Mask: Pierre's Hollow mask strongly resembles Seadramon's face, with dark green markings, and the symbol of Happiness covering the upper half of its face. When donning his Hollow mask, Pierre's sclera turn completely black, and his irises become grey. *''Power Augmentation:'' While wearing the mask, Pierre's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. **''Cero:'' Pierre gathers energy that is fired from the open mouth of his Hollow Mask. **''Enhanced Strength:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Pierre has shown that he gains greater strength. **''Enhanced Speed:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Pierre is able to move much faster. **''Enhanced Endurance:'' With his Hollow mask, Pierre becomes much more resilient to pain. 'Abilities' Strength level Class 800lbs-25ton: Pierre has superhuman strength, enabling him to press (lift) 15 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakuto: Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:Transians Category:Engaged Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Assassin Order members Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Howlett family Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Claw Retraction Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Kaguya clan Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1987 Category:Virgo (sign) Category:Beta-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Werewolves Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Crest of Happiness Bearers Category:Shinigamis Category:18th Division Members Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Experts Category:Hakuda Masters